Episode 101: Each Battlefield
Each Battlefield (それぞれの戦場 Sorezore no senjō) is the first episode of Hetalia: The Beautiful World, and the one hundred and first overall in the anime series Hetalia. It was first broadcast on January 25th, 2013. It adapts the beginning of Each Battlefield as well as the strips German Trial-and-Error, I(He)talian War, and I(He)talian War Ver. 2 from the same chapter in Hetalia: Axis Powers Volume 4. In addition, it also adapts the strip hardest vs softest from the Omochi Omochi 2 story in the original webcomic. The new season establishes many new features that distinguish it from its predecessor series, including a new style of Eyecatch and animation, new introduction sequence, and end credits song. Plot Summary The Nature of a Shuriken Italy asks Japan if the ninjas at his place used throwing stars in battle, and says that he wants Japan to show him throwing stars. Italy also asks Germany if he wanted to see throwing stars as well, to which Germany reluctantly replied that he would, Italy remarking that Germany looked happy. Italy explains that in German movies, ninjas would appear randomly in odd places. Japan apologizes as he reveals that in actuality, throwing stars were rather ineffective in battle, describing their inability to fly or stick to objects. He explains that the shuriken was unlikely to hit its target, and why sharpened chopsticks were the preferred weapons of ninjas. Mochi Italy In the first transition screen, Mochi Italy drops down from the top of the screen. Almost immediately, two Italian flags sprout from both sides of him and he shouts "Piacere! Piacere!" German Trial and Error The spinning belt of a tank is shown, tearing up dust as it rumbles across the desert. Exploding shells also dot the rocky terrain. The narrator explains that during wars, there were bound to be shortages of supplies, and among these shortages was coffee. An angry Austria silently fumes as Italy says to Germany that it's scary when Austria is deprived of coffee. Putting his hand on Germany's shoulder, Italy tells Germany that he should try coming up with a way around the shortage. Germany, dressed in a lab coat, is then shown mixing ingredients in a laboratory, the narrator saying that Germany did earnestly want to do something about the shortage, researching on substitutes for coffee. Germany then discovers something remarkable as he experiments. Holding up a mug, Germany orders Italy to try the substitute coffee he made, explaining that he brewed it from dandelions. Italy remarks that the concoction really tastes like coffee, asking if it really was made from dandelions. Rejoicing over the coffee, Italy says that Austria will be happy too, oblivious to Germany explaining the one drawback of the substitute. Japan walks around the yard of a large fortress, asking Germany to lend him some oil as Japan peeks around a wall. Instead, Japan sees Germany picking dandelions, alarmed at how feminine he looked. Hardest vs Softest In the second transition screen, Mochi Italy crashes into a large block that turns out to be Mochi Germany. Mochi Germany turns around and shakes angrily, causing Mochi Italy to cry in fear. A moment later, both become calm and sprout their respective flags from their sides. I(He)talian War Italy excitedly calls to Germany, showing him a new model of tank from his house, the M11/39. While Germany observes the tank at a practical perspective, Italy says that he likes the tank because it's pretty. Germany then points out that the artillery gun of the tank is placed on the body of the tank, noting that due to its odd placement, it cannot swivel on its own, and requires turning of the entire tank in order to aim. Admitting that it was different, Italy still said that he thought the tank looked cool, to which Germany replied that the effectiveness of the tank wasn't about looks. Italy shows the tank to his soldiers, saying that it would still beat England, even if Germany didn't like the tank. England then peeks out of a trench, confused, as the Italian soldiers (terrified at the very sight of England) flee, leaving the tanks behind. England walks up to the tanks, seeming to relate to the tank by asking if it "had it rough, too". I(He)talian War Ver. 2 Italy excitedly calls to Germany again, showing him his new and upgraded tank, the Carro Armato. Italy remarks at how cool the tank looks, telling him that the artillery gun was in the correct place. Unimpressed, Germany observes from afar, as Italy shows him the tank in action. Climbing into the tank, Italy fires the tank, but has to open up the hatch immediately due to the large amount of smoke inside. Firing the tank again, Italy has to open the top again as well, smoke billowing out. Italy eventually decides to just leave the top open, Germany exclaiming that the tank was very dangerous. Italy explains that every time the tank fired, smoke would fill up the inside, choking the men inside. He then says that in the end, they just decided to leave the tank open. Character Appearances *Italy *Japan *Germany *America (non-speaking cameo) *Austria (non-speaking cameo) *England *Mochi Italy *Mochi Germany Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Italy, Mochi Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Germany, Mochi Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama English Cast *Italy, Mochi Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Germany, Mochi Germany: Patrick Seitz *England/UK: Scott Freeman Trivia *This story adapts the entirety of the Each Battlefield chapter with the exception of the story What Italy Forgot, which was originally posted as a webcomic called The Guns of Germany and Italy. *The first mochitalia transition segment doesn't appear to have been adapted from a specific panel or strip, but rather from elements present in the Omochi Manga Summary story. In several strips Mochi Italy (among others) would sprout flags from his side, and he exclaimed "Piacere! Piacere!" (An Italian interjection meaning "Pleased to Meet You!") after giving Estonia a flower. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes